


happiness and hippogriffs

by downtothewire



Category: Marvel, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtothewire/pseuds/downtothewire
Summary: Nico is assigned to clean the hippogriffs for detention and to her surprise she sees Karolina Dean, the girl her friends keep trying to set her up with, there.A Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU





	happiness and hippogriffs

It all started because Nico was distracted. Her morning hadn't been going great. She'd received a passive aggressive owl from her mother telling her that she found out about the vase Nico broke while trying to practice confringo and then hid in her room. She proceeded to tell Nico she was in what she called 'triple trouble' for: one, and least importantly, breaking the vase; two, practicing underage magic outside of school grounds, something that she would tell Headmistress McGonagall; and three, lying. She didn't technically lie, she just omitted the truth, really. She was not looking forward to seeing her mother at Christmas. She was sure she would not have forgotten, she never does.

Then, when she stepped into class, she was immediately handed a note by Professor Longbottom telling her that 'The Headmistress would like to see her in her office after class' - great.

It was during these wandering thoughts of how much trouble she was in that suddenly her day got weirder. Too distracted to notice that Professor Longbottom had told them to pair off, Nico suddenly found herself confronted by the object of her affections. She looked up to see a nervous tall blonde in scarlet robes looking down at her talking. Karolina Dean was talking to her and she hadn't heard a word she said.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I said if you're not paired off with anyone would you want to pair off with me?"

Confused by the statement, Nico still asked, "Pair off for what?"

Nico looked around to see everyone around her sitting close and talking to their designated partner. Molly and Gert, Karolina's friends, paired off and on the other end of their table Chase and Alex, her friends paired off. Alex and Molly both adorned scarlet robes, while Chase and Gert wore gold ones much like her own.

Her family of ravenclaws were shocked, and maybe even a bit judgemental, when she was sorted into hufflepuff, but she's come to love it. The sorting hat told her it was because of her unwavering loyalty, and Nico liked that reason. It made her want to be the person the sorting hat told her she was, even though she was barely a person when it told her that.

She turned back to Karolina to find her attempting to distract herself by nervously picking at the loose thread on the sleeve of her robe.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Sure, sit down," Nico told her.

Karolina took a seat next to her. Nico could feel the heat radiating from her arm. 'This is going to be a long day' she thought to herself.

The rest of the class was filled with accidental touches as they both tried to handle the venomous tentacula. The plant was tricky as it constantly tried to wrap itself around them from behind. It seemed to be specially interested in Nico, however. Every time it touched her she would jump in the air and scream some serious expletives - much to the plant's amusement, she was sure. Nico could see Karolina laugh behind her hands whenever it happened as well, which wasn't doing much to better her mood.

When class finished, Nico quickly gathered her stuff and ran out with a quick, "I'll see you later," to Karolina without even so much as a backwards glance.

Her mind was consumed by thoughts of the impending scolding she was about to receive from McGonagall when Chase and Alex jogged up next to her.

"What was that?" Chase asked outraged.

"What was what?" Nico asked tersely, not in the mood for any of their antics today.

"We totally gave you an in today and you blew it," Alex explained.

"What are you talking about?" Nico asked. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at both of them annoyed.

"Karolina!" Chase exasperatedly called out throwing his arms in the air in defeat.

"We partnered up, and so did Molly and Gert, so you could talk to her. You barely talk to the girl, and then you just leave without as much of a 'nice partnering with you'," Alex further explained.

Ah, so this was what this was about.

Chase started dating Gert a couple of months ago, and ever since she admitted to finding Karolina gorgeous during a firewhiskey fueled night many moons ago, they haven't been able to let that go. They made it out as if Nico was in love with the girl, but she wasn't. Sure, she was pretty, and nice, and her smile could light up any room, but she wasn't in love with her. She barely knew the girl for Merlin's sake, barely exchanged more than ten words with her.

Nico made them promise they would never utter a word to Karolina after that. She believed that they kept that promise, but they weren't really being subtle with the secret.

So, now that Chase told Alex and Gert told Molly, they were all on this secret quest to change that. In the past month, Nico had twice been shoved into a closet with Karolina only to awkwardly exit seconds after not being able to look at each other. She had also been made to sit next to the girl at quidditch matches, and once Gert brought her over to the hufflepuff table at lunch. She should've known that that was what today was about as well. If she wasn't so distracted by this whole underage magic ordeal, she would've seen it too. Couldn't they see that they were not helping?

Still Nico couldn't help but be remorseful that she hadn't taken the opportunity to talk to Karolina. Why did today have to be the day that her mother found that damn vase?

"I'll talk to her later, I guess," Nico said a bit defeated, "I've just had a lot on my mind today."

"What's up?" Chase asked.

She handed the folded piece of paper to Chase who opened it. Alex peered over his shoulder to see what it was about.

"Oh..." Chase said lamely.

"Is it bad?" Alex asked.

"It's not great," Nico sighed.

"What you do?"

"I was practicing expelliarmus at home and I broke something and then my mom found out," Nico explained.

Chase could see the lecture brewing behind Alex's eyes, so, he grabbed him by the arm to quiet him.

"It'll be okay," Chase told her, "You worry too much. Probably detention," he told her before teasing, "Use the time in there to think about what you can finally talk to Karolina about."

"Talk to Karolina about what?" She suddenly heard Gert's voice ask. Walking up to them were Gert, Molly, and Karolina. Nico's flight instinct kicked into high gear. She excused herself by saying she had to go to the headmistresses office. She had to get out of there before the situation became any worse.

Headmistress McGonagall was sure to thoroughly reprimand Nico by telling her she understood the rules and knew better, among other things. She was then assigned to a month's detention - less than she expected, but still an entire month nonetheless. She'd have to clean and groom the hippogriffs - a task that didn't seem so bad if not for the fact that the hippogriffs hated her. She'd tried to befriend them, but when she came too close they would always peck her until she left. No major harm was ever done, but she was still aware of their disdain. She had a slight inkling that McGonagall was aware of it too.

When time came the following day for Nico to serve detention, she made sure to use long sleeves. She needed to give the winged bastards less surface area to beak at. She was currently struggling to rope in one of them so she could scrub it when in walked the last person she was currently expecting.

"I think if you offer her your hand as a friendly gesture first there's a chance she'll be nicer," she heard Karolina's voice say.

Nico jumped at the sound of her voice. How many times would she be startled around this girl? Nico turned to look at her and she met Nico's gaze with a soft smile.

The hippogriff took her distraction as an opportunity to grab the bucket with its beak and pour the water in it over Nico's head. Karolina burst out in laughter, "Or maybe not."

Soaking wet and once again embarrassed in front of her crush, Nico blushed and turned around to pick up the bucket and the remains of her self esteem from the floor.

"I'm sorry," Karolina said not sounding sorry at all and still holding in laughter, "I didn't mean to laugh."

Nico grumbled in response to her weak apology as she twisted the water out of her hair. Karolina walked closer to her and started to pet the hippogriff who seemed to melt in her hand. It gave itself over to Karolina like it had known her for years.

"Why does it like you so much?" Nico asked, genuinely curious.

"Her name's Gillyweed," Karolina said calmly, "I come here a lot."

"I can't imagine you are always in detention," Nico said.

Karolina giggled softly, and Nico decided that she enjoyed that sound, "No. I just like it here. I think this is what I want to do. Care for magical creatures, you know?"

"Like that Scamander guy?" Nico asked stepping closer to the hippogriff.

"Yeah, like him," Karolina answered absentmindedly still stroking the beast.

Nico reached the hippogriff and lightly placed her hand on its side. The hippogriff spooked and jumped up. Nico hurriedly backed away from it.

"Be nice," Karolina told it, "We like her."

Nico blushed at the use of 'we'. Karolina beckoned her forward, and she came closer.

"Try again," Karolina said, "But let her see your hand first, and give her this."

Karolina reached into a bucket on the wall beside the hippogriff and took what was some kind of small animal meat from inside. She handed it to Nico who tried to hide how disgusted she actually was by touching raw meat. She, however, did as she was told and the hippogriff bowed before her - something that had never happened before. She threw the meat into the air and the hippogriff easily caught it in its beak before approaching her with caution. She placed her hand on the side of its face and the hippogriff melted into her like it previously had with Karolina.

"They're easy to please, it just takes a bit of understanding of how they work. You should see how hard it is with thestrals, sometimes. They're usually sweet, but they can be awfully moody."

Nico was so amazed at being able to pet the hippogriff that she didn't realize what Karolina said implied something. When it caught up to her, it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh, what--who'd you..." Nico trailed off unsure of how to finish the question. 'Who'd you see die that lets you see thestrals' seemed a bit aggressive.

Karolina seemed to understand her though, because she answered, "My grandmother when I was eight. I've been able to see them ever since I arrived at Hogwarts. Felt like a bit of a freak for a while because I felt no one else could. Maybe that's where the entire fascination with creatures started."

"You're not a freak," Nico said quickly. Though her answer was brusque, her good intentions were there. She continued, "I can see them too."

Confusion took a hold of Karolina's expression before her face became alight with realization and then as scarlet as her robes in shame.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't think I've ever said anything."

"That's alright. We didn't know each other then."

Everyone at school knew that Nico lost her sister during second year. It was something she heard constant whisperings of in the halls as people gossipped and pitied her for a while. It was mostly gone now. Her sister had been gone for four years, and most days she felt fine, but then there were the times like right now when it all flooded back. Nico's eyes burned at the thought and she pushed the tears down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up," Karolina apologized - the shame still evident in her expression.

"It's okay," Nico comforted again, but the girl still had her head hung. Nico took a step closer to her and lifted her head by gently guiding her chin. "Really. It's okay, Karolina."

Something seemed to shift as Nico didn't make any attempts to move her hand away from Karolina's chin. They really saw each other for the first time. The moment was shortly broken by the hippogriff sneezing between them. When they took a step back both their hands were shaking and their cheeks were tinted pink.

"Come on, I'll help you out," Karolina told her. She grabbed one of the other buckets full of water and handed Nico a sponge. She dunked the sponge and got to work on cleaning the hippogriff.

"Why can't we use magic for this?"

Karolina shrugged. "It builds character," she joked.

"I have enough character already, thank you very much." She walked up next to Karolina and got to work. The hippogriff let her scrub it for the first time.

"That's not true. Anyone can tell by your demeanor that you've never scrubbed a hippogriff."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nico asked, offended.

"I'm just saying that you have the character of a disney princess in a glass castle," she reached for Nico's hands and felt them, electricity sparked at her fingertips, "See? Your hands are too soft. You have the hands of someone who's never pulled a mandrake out of a pot in her life." 

Karolina released her hands and looked properly smug at her own cheek.

"You're supposed to be the weathered one here? You look like you just came out of Madam Malkin's everyday."

"You're watching me everyday, huh?" Karolina teased her.

"No, no… I'm not watching you. I'm not watching you everyday..." Nico stuttered, afraid she just gave too much away.

Karolina's smirk grew wider. Nico flicked water on her to try and unsuccessfully wipe it off.

"Go back to washing the hippogriff."

For a month, this became customary. Nico would come in. Karolina would be there waiting for her. They would wash the hippogriff. They would banter. But as time moved along, they became more flirty, more comfortable, more in tune with each other. 

Soon, however, Nico's detention was almost over, and the only thing that came from their new found proximity were more shy touches and flirting. Nico was starting to believe she imagined the whole thing, that there was nothing there to begin with.

One afternoon while strolling through Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade, however, she heard aggressive whispering and the sound of her name.

"Pretty sure Nico came in here," she overheard Gert say.

Nico was currently on the other side of the bookshelf where they were. She stayed hidden a little longer to find out why and who else was looking for her.

"Gert, can we just go? I wanna stop by Wheezes before we go back," Karolina complained.

"No, no. Both of you are going to solve this right here and now. I'm tired of this will they, won't they."

Nico's eyes bugged out of her head. She decided it was time to make herself known as the conversation was veering towards personal information. She walked out from behind the shelf and behind Gert who kept talking. When Karolina saw her she looked like she saw a ghost.

"What? What are you looking at?" Gert asked.

Gert turned to see what was happening and was confronted by Nico, "Nico!" she said in surprise.

"Hi," Nico answered.

"Yeah, hi. What are you doing here in Hogsmeade?" Gert asked nervously.

"The same as you I'd guess."

"Yeah, yeah. Of course," Gert awkwardly paused trying to find something to say next that could diffuse tensions. She settled on, "Karolina wants to ask you something."

"I do?" Karolina asked before being pushed towards Nico while a scrambled Gert fled the scene.

"So, what's up?" Nico asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering, if you're not doing anything, and if you are that's completely fine, would you wanna, maybe, get a butterbeer with me?"

Nico wasn't expecting it to go that route, so, she responded with a surprised sounding: "Sure."

They walked together through the town towards the Three Broomsticks. Karolina seemed nervous. Nico thought they had moved beyond that part of their relationship after the time they had been spending together recently. She started to become antsy herself at the now fearful thought of what Karolina had to ask her.

Inside the Three Broomsticks, they chose a table in the back, choosing to sit away from any prying eyes.

"I'll go get us butterbeers," Karolina told her as she sat down. Nico reached into her satchel to grab the money to hand Karolina, but she only waved her off, "Don't worry, it's two sickles. I got it."

Karolina walked to the counter, and bought the beers, leaving Nico to fidget nervously by herself until she came back. She placed the beer that had the better foam to beer ratio in front of Nico and took the sloppier one for herself. Nico smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling about?" Karolina asked.

"Nothing much," Nico answered.

Karolina seemed to be struggling for something to say next. Nico took pity and continued for her, "Excited for next week's detention? I think I'm starting to get the bloody beasts to like me. Thanks to you, of course."

Karolina smiled weakly, "I wouldn't go as far as to say like you, but tolerate you, sure!"

"You're just jealous, because they have a new favorite and you've been pushed aside to second place," Nico said before taking a sip of her butterbeer. It left a foam mustache on her upper lip.

Karolina giggled at her before leaning in, "You have a little..." She trailed off and wiped the foam off her. Nico didn't hate the feeling of her thumb against her lip. She blushed deeply at the thought that pervaded her brain of something else against them.

Karolina sat back on her chair, sulking. She seemed to be in a mood and Nico didn't know why. Did she do something?

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Karolina responded looking up, she looked at Nico and saw her worried expression. "Everything's fine!" She said quickly, "It's just..."

"It's just what?" Everything she had ever done that could have possibly upset Karolina flashed through her brain. Maybe she shouldn't have said she was the favorite now? It was only a joke, she knew Karolina was still the favorite.

"I was only joking," she said weakly.

"That's not it," Karolina told her.

"Then, what is?"

"I'm not going to the last detention next week."

"Why not?" Nico asked. Her heart thumping against her chest in disappointment. She had conceived an entire plan and confession she was ready to deliver to to Karolina once they were in detention. That entire point seemed moot now.

"I'm going home early for Christmas. I have to leave tomorrow," Karolina explained.

"Oh," was all Nico could think of.

The rest of their date was silent. The tension palpable between both girls. They drank their butterbeers and soon it was time to leave back for the castle. Nico scolded herself the entire time for not having anything better to say.

They walked next to each other until they reached the castle. They crossed the gates of the school and Nico saw an opportunity that she decided it was now or never. If she left it for later, maybe it would never happen.

Nico reached for her hand and grabbed it, she dragged her towards the hippogriffs, "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Karolina asked.

"You'll see."

Once they were there, no questions were really answered for Karolina. Why were they here right now?

"Why--"

"Wait, don't talk or I'll lose my nerve," Nico interrupted.

"Okay," Karolina nodded.

"See, I was planning on doing this next week, when I could prepare myself, but I guess this'll have to do."

Nico paused, waiting for a reaction, but Karolina just waited for her to continue, so she did, "I think you're pretty, and I like you."

Karolina's smile grew as wide as it could before she answered, "I think the same thing about you."

Nico would've reacted better, but right now she was a woman on a mission, "Cool," she said, before continuing, "So, like, before you go, can I kiss you?"

Karolina nodded, dumbfounded, at the unexpected question.

"Awesome."

Nico leaned in and connected their lips. Karolina responded immediately, she even deepened the kiss which took Nico by surprise. They kissed for minutes on end before pulling away for air.

"Do you really have to go?" Nico asked in her best petulant child voice.

Karolina laughed softly before answering, "I do, but I'll be back."

"Ugh, fine," Nico conceded before leaning back in and kissing her again. It was shortly interrupted by a curious Gillyweed who came so close to them to see what was happening that they could feel her hot breath on them.

They pulled apart before starting to laugh, and petting the satisfied hippogriff.

They walked back to the castle hand in hand. Stopping before crossing the threshold, however, Nico pulled Karolina in closer. Karolina's hand carded itself through her hair and rested on her jaw.

"I don't want to go in yet," she said, a whisper away from Nico's lips.

"Just because we go in doesn't mean we have to stop," Nico explained, her voice low and raspy.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch that parallel in the end, guys! I was writing this for the day when the comic came out, but a lot happened and it was way bigger than the drabble I had planned so now it's here it is a couple of days later. Anyway, I enjoy Harry Potter and I enjoy Runaways, so lets bring them together, you know?
> 
> I decided to make Nico a hufflepuff, because I enjoyed that visual and I think that she's probably the most loyal person to the entire group. I made Karolina a gryffindor, because she's outrageously courageous and has that gryffindor trait of putting herself in the line of danger before thinking of other options. The other characters I just needed them to be in the same houses as the other two, and I put them on which one I thought they fit best into out of the two options.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> tumblr: downtothe-wire


End file.
